


When she touches me

by ShinMeiko



Series: What if multiverse [5]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli, Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinMeiko/pseuds/ShinMeiko
Summary: Simone and Becca are spending some time alone, and things get steamy.Sequel to 'Chapter 15 - What if they were girls?' in my 'what if' series.





	When she touches me

The house is empty, but her bedroom door is closed regardless. It feels like we are in our little bubble. It often feels like that when I’m with her. Like she makes the world disappear. Just with her presence.

Okay. Maybe with her lips, too.

Those lips are seriously magical. Whether they speak, kiss, brush my skin… even eat. I will never get bored of those lips. It just isn’t possible.

And right now, those lips are definitely _not_ boring. Moving from my lips, down to my neck, soft and lingering. My breathing is getting a bit fast and irregular. It used to embarrass me, but Becca seems to like it. To be fair, I love it when I make her lose control like that.

She detaches her lips from me and lifts herself up slightly. She looks down at me, lying under her, and as always, I just love the way she looks at me. Like I’m precious. That’s something I can only ever believe when she looks at me.

She unbuttons my shirt slowly, starting from the bottom, never breaking eye contact. I know I could ask her to stop. I don’t want her to, though. I even chose my bra specifically for that eventuality. She takes my shirt off and she comes back to kiss me.

“You’re so beautiful,” she says against my lips and I feel this hot wave radiating through my body.

My hand is under her dress, grabbing her thigh. I really have a thing for legs in general, hers in particular. I think she knows it, because she dresses differently now. She is almost always in a skirt or dress, and it didn’t use to be the case. I didn’t pay much attention to Becca’s wardrobe choices before the soccer team carpool, and before knowing that she was Blue, but I would definitely have noticed _those legs_.

I let my other hand move to her breast, above her clothes. I am not particularly drawn to boobs in general, but I love hers. I love how perfectly they fit into my hands. Like our bodies were made for each other. I also like touching her there because it’s intimate. Because I’m the only one allowed to do so. And because she seems to like it when I do that.

Her bra isn’t padded, and I can feel her nipple through both layers of fabric. I rub my thumb over it and she moans gently against my mouth and I want more of that sound. I wonder how far I can get her just doing that.

Becca’s right hand, which was in my hair, slides down my neck, all the way to my bra. I think for a second that she’s going to stop there, like I’m doing, like she’s done so many times before, but no. She keeps sliding down my stomach, and I have to detach my hand from her to give her the space to move, all the way to my jeans.

She breaks the kiss to look at me, but I can’t look at her face. My eyes are magnetized to her hand hovering above my button. We’ve not done that yet. Not one bit. It wasn’t even crossing my mind. Well, it did. In fantasies. But I had no idea that would happen _today_.

I nod though, because now that her hand is down there, I really, _really_ want her to continue.

Becca unbuttons my jeans, unzips them, and slides her hand between the denim and my underwear. I like that we are still doing small steps and that there is still some fabric between us.

Then she’s touching me – _touching me_ – and I hear myself whine as I exhale. Her lips are back on mine as she starts moving her fingers, rubbing softly against my labia and my neck goes lax. I break the kiss letting my head fall back into the pillow.

She buries her head in my neck and kisses me there.

I have touched myself before, but this is something completely different. Nothing has ever felt that good. I didn’t know something could feel that good.

She starts doing something with her fingers. I’m not sure what. I would have to look. But I don’t want to look. I just want to _feel_. So I keep my eyes closed and I let her do that to me. I can feel her studying my reaction, trying to see what works and what doesn’t. I trust her completely. I would let her do anything to me, I think.

I am very conscious of the noises I’m making, so I bite my lips, fighting to keep them in.

“Don’t do that,” Becca whispers against my temple. “Just let go.”

I don’t even think twice before obeying her and I can hear my breathing turning into whimpering. I know I can’t think clearly currently, but now, this moment, might be my favorite one ever, so far. I know where this is going, and I sort of can’t wait for the explosion, but I also want this moment to never end.

It’s not just the physical pleasure – even though… come on… – it’s also the fact that it’s her. She’s doing this to me. And I know that right now, there isn’t anyone else in the world. It is entirely about us and taking our relationship a step forward.

She kisses the bare skin on my chest, and her thumb moves up to find my clitoris. I feel electricity running through my veins. It’s almost hard to breathe. My fingers are grabbing the sheets so tight that I don’t know how they didn’t rip yet.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” she whispers in my hear. It’s rare enough to hear Becca swear to make me focus on her more than myself for a fleeting moment. There is no way my brain could articulate coherent thoughts right now, but the way she just said that makes me feel like I’m falling in love with her all over again.

I’m so close. It’s all building up inside me. The pleasure and the feelings.

“I love you,” I manage to whisper, opening my eyes to look at her perfect face.

“I love you too,” she whispers back, and she is still looking at me in that soft way that sends shivers down my spine.

And I’m coming. Hard. Harder than ever in my life. My whole body tenses and I feel shoulders lift from the mattress. I feel Becca’s free arm wrap around me and hold me tight. I hold her back and I keep coming hugging her, my face buried against her shoulder.

I muffle my sounds against her skin. I’m pretty sure that otherwise, I’d be screaming.

It’s not only my most intense orgasm ever, it’s also the longest. I feel my body getting weaker, relying more and more on Becca’s tight embrace.

As if she was in my mind, just as I can’t take it anymore, her fingers stop moving. I slowly detach my arms from her, and she lets go of me.

I collapse back on her bead, trying to learn how to breathe again or to regain basic brain function.

This was amazing. My heart races as it dawns on me that it was a first. As in many more to come. Is that going to be a regular interaction between us now? Because I’m all for that.

Becca’s left hand is now caressing my hair softly, and she is full on smiling at me. “Are you alright?” She looks both amused and concerned. But there is something else in her eyes. Something new. Something like… pride?

“Better than ever.” I reach up to kiss her. I put my hands back on her legs. “I want to do that to you,” I whisper against her lips.

“That sounds… perfect,” she answers. “But not right now?”

“What? Why not?”

She glances at her clock and says: “Because we don’t have time.”

Right. The movie. I completely forgot about that. “Do we _have to_ go?”

“Yes,” she answers like she would to a temperamental child. “Do you remember what we agreed on a few weeks ago, after missing Leah and Nora’s concert?”

“That we wouldn’t be the kind of couple that closes themselves from everyone, and that we would try to be better friends,” I recite.

“Exactly.”

“Having a social life is overrated.”

“Okay, let’s make a deal,” she says. “We are going to go watch a movie with our friends, then we might go for a meal if one of them asks us to, then I’ll take you back to my motherless house, and I’ll do that to you again, or let you do that to me, or both. How does that sound?”

That sounds like fucking heaven. I still can’t believe that my parents are letting me spend the night knowing that her mother is out of town for the weekend. “I guess it’s an acceptable offer,” I agree.

I know she’s right. We need to spend time with our friends too, and not just the two of us. But there is no way I’m going to pay any attention to that movie, now. My mind is going to travel back to this room all evening, until we’re finally back.

 

 

 


End file.
